King Naruto of Camelot
by Black-Dranzer-1119
Summary: When King Arthur is recanated into the body of a boy named Naruto he is forced to finally face the pain of his past. Full summary inside. SasuNaru and KakaIru, onesided SasuSaku.
1. The Legend Continues

**Hey****, this is the first time I have ever really considered writing a Naruto fanfiction and I wanted to know first if anyone was interested as I am not that great at updating regularly and I want to know if I should write it. At the moment it is a sasu X naru pairing only but I want to know any pairing that you would like to have in it. Here is the summary and first chapter…**

Summary

Once there was a world of brave knights and towering castles. A world where fairness and equality was within all and happiness was a constant presence. This was the dream of King Arthur of Camelot… a dream that quickly became a nightmare. With Guinevere's betrayal and the sudden falling of Camelot Arthur was becoming a broken man. When he left eventually to go to Avalon he was falling apart and could not find rest. Now he has returned for the final time but will he lose his heart to Guinevere again?

_King Arthur walked back his room after his six hour celebratory feast in honour of his birthday. His movements were slow and tipsy as it was late and he had __drunk too much wine. Shaking it off he entered his bedroom to find it empty. This worried him as Guinevere told him that she was going to bed a few hours ago. Leaving the room he came across Guinevere maid._

"_Would you by any chance have seen Guinevere?" He asked his eyes displaying his concern for his queen._

"_No, my lord, I have not." The maid replied bowing._

"_Thank you," he replied calmly. Arthur turned and went back stairs thinking that she may have returned to the party and not have mentioned it. In his heart he knew it was a foolish hope but it was the only thing that loosened the tightening of his heart. When he returned down stars to the courtyard there were only a few people who remained as well as a few servants cleaning up. Not wanting to alarm anyone he walked over to the only lord that had not passed into unconsciousness._

"_Excuse me good sir, but have you by any chance seen the Queen?" Arthur asked politely resisting the urge to cover his nose to protect it from the horrible smell of the __lord's breath. He watched as the man scrunched up his face it concentration, a difficult feat considering how much he had to drink._

"_I… err…think… she think … err… was... Lancelot. Yeah Lancelot…" The lord said mumbled drunkenly before passing out on the floor.__ Annoyed Arthur decided to go and see if Lancelot knew where she was. When he went to Lancelot's chamber he heard the sound that would haunt him for hundreds of years. Curiosity getting the best of him he looked into the room to see Guinevere laying on the bed as Lancelot trailed kisses down her pale skin. Arthur felt his eyes burn and he left to head back to his room. He knew that despite the fact his heart was breaking in his chest he would never speak a word … he would not be the cause of their death. Even if it killed him…_

…

Naruto woke up. That had been one of his many dreams he had since he was reborn into this body and they never got any better. As a child he had attempted to hide his pain behind a false smile but as he grew older the mask got heavier and heavier until it fell away entirely. Two weeks later he was taken to a psychologist and diagnosed with depression. They however decided not to institutionalize him as they did not believe he was a suicide risk and that he would do better on the outside.

"Naruto, you have to get ready for school." Iruka called out from downstairs. Ever since he was young he had been raised by Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake and since Kakashi and Iruka had just received employment at a school in another city they had to move. It had been weird for Naruto to be raised by homosexuals as it was nearly unheard of in his time. Nether the less he grew fond of them but he had nagging feeling he had known them back in Camelot. Naruto grabbed his clothes and had a shower. When he was younger he had worn a bright orange jumpsuit but almost over night that bright wardrobe darkened to blacks and other dark colours. Putting on a pair of black pants, a tight black shirt with the words _'sorry did I look interested' _written in white writing and a black studded dog collar he went down stairs.

"Good morning Naruto, sleep well?" Iruka asked like he did ever morning. But like every morning he didn't expect a reply and today was no different. Naruto quickly prepared his breakfast and sat down. After years of trying to get Naruto to open up only to fail, Kakashi and Iruka just talked amongst themselves until it was time to leave.

The ride to the school was silent as Naruto just stared out at the scenery unfolding before his eyes. He desperately wanted to forget the past…To have died with his son. He would have forgotten but instead he was sent to Avalon to heal his injuries and have nothing to do but remember the pain of having the one he loved betray him. Konoha High School was a long, white, multi-leveled building that had a beautiful garden in front but Naruto didn't see that only a building that he would spend about 28 hours a week in. Grabbing his bag he walked into the building and headed to the office that Iruka had shown him when he had first seen the school.

"Hello, you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Tsunade has been expecting you." A woman said from the desk and was annoyed when rather than saying hello or even looking at her he just walked straight into the office. That was until she saw his eyes.

"Hello Naruto, I am Tsunade and I am the Headmistress of this school. Now I have got your time table and have organized for Sakura Haruno, one of our Student Counselors to show you to your first class." Just as she finished saying that a pink haired girl entered the room. A sharp pain hit Naruto and he clutched his head as he willed it to go away.

"Hey kid, are you ok?" Tsunade asked sounding concerned.

"Hn," Naruto replied emotionlessly.

"You sound like that Uchiha brat, Sasuke." Tsunade said now sounding impatient. Naruto had a feeling he should make sure to remember that name but he had no idea why.

"Tsunade-Sensei, don't talk about Sasuke-kun that way." Sakura said sounding outraged that anyone would insult Sasuke.

"I forgot, sorry Naruto I just remembered that she was a fan girl but as long as you don't bring up the Uchiha you should be fine." Naruto nodded and stood as Sakura quietly fumed. Once they left the room Sakura immediately opened her mouth.

"If this is about your precious Sasuke-kun forget it." Naruto said as he walked followed Sakura to class. Ignoring what Naruto said Sakura asked…

"So Naruto, why did you move here to Konoha?" When it became clear he was not going to answer her question she pouted angrily. When they entered the class Naruto noticed that Iruka was standing at the front of the classroom.

"Hello Naruto, thank you Sakura for showing him here…" Iruka's voice slipped into the background as he looked around the classroom trying to find the person that was staring at him so intensely. Their eyes met and if the pain he had felt when meeting Sakura was bad it was nothing compared to the pain as those dark black orbs bore into his own. Then Naruto knew no more…

Just bought a key ring with that written on it and I just love it!

**So what do you think? Should I write it or not? If so what pairings do you want? Once I find out I can really start writing and get my chapters up faster. Also if you have any ideas I would be very grateful.**** If Naruto seems OOC it will all be get better. **

**THANKS!**


	2. Meeting Sasuke

**I hope you know I'm not planning on ditching this story any time soon I am just extraordinarily bad at updating regularly. This story is dedicated to the following people, shobe09, UchihaUzumakiBaby, Higure-san and 'the man' (you know who you are). Lol. As no one offered suggestions on pairings I have decided it will be SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ShikaIno, KakaIru**** and one-sided ItaNaru. The characters may be a bit OOC but I hope it isn't too bad. Hope you like this chapter. **

Summary

Once there was a world of brave knights and towering castles. A world where fairness and equality was within all and happiness was a constant presence. This was the dream of King Arthur of Camelot… a dream that quickly became a nightmare. With Guinevere's betrayal and the sudden falling of Camelot Arthur was becoming a broken man. When he left eventually to go to Avalon he was falling apart and could not find rest. Now he has returned for the final time but will he lose his heart to Guinevere again?

Naruto woke up a little while later to find Iruka standing of him looking concerned. Naruto however wasn't paying much attention to that as he slowly lifted his arms to prod his cheeks and face in pure astonishment. It was real. Looking at Iruka happiness leapt into his sky blue eyes and he wanted to cry. He was himself again for the first time in so long but because of this revelation he barely heard Iruka was talking to him.

"Naruto, how are you feeling? Do you want to go to the nurse's office?" Iruka asked sounding concerned but at the same time nervous. This turned to shock when happy bright blue eyes met his and Naruto's face split into a giant grin.

"You worry too much Iruka-sensei. I'm fine, believe it!" Naruto said cheerfully. The class looked confused as the formerly stoic boy suddenly became enormously cheerful. Their reaction was nothing compared to Iruka's whose eyes practically bulged out of his head and a glimmer of hope sprang in his eyes for the first time in a very long time. Naruto didn't notice any of this as his drew his mind inwards to think.

'_Why had he just __drawn back like that? What about this boy had affected him so much that he had lost control and retreated after five years of controlling me with an iron fist?' _for a long time all he could feel was the immense pain of the other spirit residing inside him. Naruto tried for a long time to try and help the tortured soul so that it could finally rest in peace and allow him to return to his body. However his efforts were in vain as he was nothing but a murmur in the background that was easily drowned out. Terrified that he would soon lose every good feeling he had if he remained in too close a proximity he wrapped himself in a warm bright blanket of happy memories and fell silent watching for his opportunity to gain control again. Bringing himself out of his thoughts he turned to Iruka smiling.

"So where will I be sitting sensei?" Iruka also gaining control over himself checked the seating plan.

"I see there is a free desk next to Uchiha, Sasuke. Sasuke, would you raise your hand so that Naruto knows where you are?" There was no need as Naruto suddenly knew who it was without needing to be told. Blue eyes met with black as Naruto cautiously made his way up the steps toward the smirking boy. His black eyes were strangely familiar yet Naruto knew for a fact he had never seen them before. Sitting down at the desk he faced Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said cheerfully but that seemed to break the spell that he had of the Uchiha as the boy turned to face the front, ignoring his introduction. Leaning forward Naruto glared at the boy hard, though not entirely sure why Sasuke's indifference angered him so much. As if feeling the intrusion of his personnel space Sasuke turned.

"Get back n…" the rest of the words were left unspoken as Naruto felt his lips graze Sasuke's cheek softly. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and Sasuke took that opportunity to tilt his head and capture Naruto's lips in a gentle lip lock that left his mind reeling.

"Excuse me; I have been patient but…" Iruka's next words were drowned out when Sakura yelled…

"NARUTO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto turned and to his horror to see Sakura bearing down on him looking like a Mafia boss. Thankfully a lot of the other girls seemed disappointed but quickly moved on…

"Hey how about Kiba he is easy on the eyes nowadays isn't he?"

"Eww! Dog breath, never!"

"Everyone settle down I would like to begin the lesson some time before the bell rings," Iruka said impatiently. "Ok now that we have all settled down we can begin. This term we are going to be covering works in relation to the legendary figure King Arthur. You will have two assessment pieces on the task which include an essay describing the relationship between two elements of the legend that can be people or objects, or both. The second piece will be a 3-4 minute monologue or a 6-8 minute dialogue in character, about how you think that person or people felt about a certain event. Any questions? Yes Sakura."

"How many people per group if you do a dialogue," she asked though her eyes were trained on Sasuke.

"As far as I know you will be either working on your own or in pairs, any other questions?"

"Will we get to watch any movies this term?" A girl asked drawing away from her conversation about ho would replace Sasuke as their dream guy.

"No, I think it would be best if you gained an understanding of the characters and how they behaved from your own point of view and not from what film directors believe viewers will gain the most entertainment from. But maybe if you all do well we might watch one in the last two lesson and you get to pick your favourite." A groan erupted from the class as they realized that they would not be able to just rely on movies to pass but actually have to do a bit of work. However to their delight the bell rang and the class leapt out of their seats rushing to get out as fast as possible. Naruto however stayed behind to talk to Iruka before heading to the next class.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, that was a really great class. This topic sounds great." Naruto said sounding excited.

"Yes I thought you bee interested." Iruka replied happily.

"Got that one right but I was just wondering would I be able to tell my version in tomorrow's class?" Naruto asked now feeling nervous.

"Yes I am sure everyone would love that." Iruka agreed thrilled that Naruto was taking interest in life again.

"Anyway I gotta get to class now, cya." Naruto smiled and impulsively hugged Iruka to his shock. Just as Naruto left Naruto remembered where he had seen those eyes before… in his dreams of her.

…

"Iruka what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked, surprised at his lover's intrusion on his lesson.

"Naruto hugged me…" the only response Iruka received was a thud as Icha Icha fell to the ground.

I'm not that great with the whole adding onto names like –san or –kun so I will only be using sensei for the teachers and for Iruka and Kakashi at school

ok it is extremely improbable that naruto would lean that close that close in but work with me here. Lol

I swear she looks like one the way she is cracking her knuckles 'shivers' so glad I'm not Naruto

hint, hint

**So what do you think? I would really like to know so if you have a chance I would be really happy if you posted a review as I want to make this story as good as I can. Thanks**


End file.
